Steel Winged Angel
by LizzieRyuzaki
Summary: after madness was released, brother and sister arrive shibused as shinigami sama's trump card, they have a very different blood from the other students, exept for one. Based on the manga, future KiddxOc,some soulXoc. soulxmaka, T to make sure
1. Chapter 1

Name: Raven

Last Name: Unknown though everybody nicknamed her Steelwing Angel so she uses the Steelwing as so

Age: 16

Personality: she's caring and lovin towards most of the persons she meets, but has a real tough personality when she becames angry, she even loses control of herself, very sensitive, loves to draw , dance and sing not the best dancing thou, very impatient and when something needs to be done she makes even the impossible to have it done as soon as possible or in less time than it was planned. Note: hyper if given too much sugar or a bit wine

Weapon/Meister: Weapon his brother became her meister

Looks: Black blueish hair mid back length always loose with a pair of skull hairclips, unless it's hot outside(then she uses too low pigtails), violet eyes, most of her clothes are goth like, black and blue, and always wears apair of fishnet gloves

As a weapon she turnsin a pair of steel wing (attached to his meister as a backpack) that shoots sharp blade like feathers and gives the holder the ability of flying *other powers to be found later*

Abilities: as she was raised only with her brother she learned ow to be an independent weapon in case something happened and was left by herself

As an independent weapon her wings look purpleish-black and they look feathery more than metallic, (still metallic)

Background: At a very early age she and her brother became orphans, they lived in Europe, London. Their mother had died after Raven was born and their father disappeared a year after, no one really knows much about their father escept that he was a powerful meister, and their mother his weapon, she then become interested in being stronger and better to find a way to help her brother with the sustain. She once heard of shinigami sama at DWMA and decided to become a death met maka when they had the London mission against Free

Name: Robin

Last Name: Unknown, Goes by Steelwing as his sister

Age:18

Personality: he's a bit too laidback but really perseverant he does anything to protect his younger is really competitive when it comes to sports or fights just because he wants to prove himself worth of being a meister even if he had no one to teach him.

Weapon/Meister: Meister, his Sister became his weapon

Looks: black neck-length hair, honey eyes, he wears mostly a white shirt with one or to unbuttoned buttons (XD) and a black messy jacket with golden lines along the edges, and a set of golden wings design on the back

Abilities: he uses his soul wavelength in hand to hand combat, and soul charged feathers when using his weapon. He's physically strong but not fast so he prefers, physical combat more that weapon (mainly to keep raven safe) yet, he has a unique technique he perfectioned along with his sister, named: steel thunderstorm

Background: basically the same as raven but he is more interested in going to DWMA to find information on his father, he wonders what really happened to him, another of his goals is to find a place to establish were he can became independent without having to leave his sister to her luck.


	2. arrival, Enter: Maka and Soul

A/N: this is the first time I publish a story here so i'm still an amateur, sorry if it is not the best, and for the spelling mistakes, please review it if you have any suggestion or anything to say :3 oh and sorry if the chapters are short

Robin and I were on our way to death city, we had received a letter of shinigami sama, saying he needed a few more ne students since he wants to have many contacts around the world, so he were we right now, in the middle of nowhere waking without knowing where we were heading.

"err… umm… robin, wouldn't it be easier if I went to weapon form and we flew across the dessert?, just like we did to cross the sea?" I asked to my older brother as I was almost collapsing under that hot temperature, damn weird smiling sun.

"please robin it'd be easier and faster, we're already a day late and I don't want shinigami sama to be angry at us" I said tugging at his sleeve, he stopped abruptly looking and the sand beneath him.

"raven thi is a test… shinigami sama wants to prove us worthy of being his students and shibusen!" he exclaimed while pointing a finger to the sky "therefore we shall not fly across the dessert" just as he went to give a step, something flew past us leaving a trail of sand behind it.

"so" I asked taunting him "a boy just flew upon us in what it seemed to be a skateboard, and WE cannot fly to shibusen!" he went expressionless before sighting and pointing at me this time accusingly

"you win this time sis, but the next one I won't be wrong!, raven! Steelwing form" he said crouching to help me transform, "here we go"I said as I jumped onto his back transforming into a pair of silver steel wings

"SHIBUSEN HERE WE GO!" he shouted and with that we took off

~Meanwhile~

Maka was pacing from one side of the room to the other, she had, been told by shinigami sama, that a new student was arriving death city that morning, she had been wait around the entrance for almost 7 hours and no one appeared so, being the girl she was, she became worried that a witch might have gotten the student before they arrived

"tssk chill Maka maybe the date was tomorrow and not today" soul, who was sitting at the couch said

Maka walked to the window to give another look at death city gates "soul, I'm sure about it, they were supposed to arrive today, shinigami sama said they'd arrive a Sunday so that we could show them around and they could assist to school right away" she said still looking at the gates, when a black dot called her attention, "what's that?" she said as she ran to the door and quikly left the apartment "oii maka!"soul ran behind her her

~back to raven and robin~

We were finally arriving at death city, right now there was just a few meters between us and the entrance, it was already late since the moon almost above us, I slowly descended to ground and re transformed to a human, there at the gate stood an amused girl, she had blonde ash hair in two long pigtails and was dressing her pj's, and beside her was a boy in an awkward posture, he had white spiky hair, and was dressing a blue shirt, I think it was also his pj's, I was not sure of what they wanted, they didn't look like bad people but my experience in the years I was in the streets told me not to trust people I don't know, so I adopted my defensive stance.

"woah woah calm down please, said the girl, " I didn't want to scare you, we're here to welcome you" I relaxed my stance still unsure "Hi, my name is maka and this is my partner soul" she introduced herself.

"maka… I know you! You're the girl of the London bridge! And the werewolf guy, it's been a long time" I said now fully confident, almost a year ago I met this girl and my hometown she was fighting this guy ant the bridge, though I only got her name since I just asked about that thing they fought off

"ah I remember you, you were the girl I met after Free fell frozen, and your brother he's the guy who was breagging about how he could have beaten him in a second right" I sweat dropped, yes my brother was kind of an idiot when fights come up he brags too much and end ups pretty beaten but he's a strong guy

"well well maka you know them but I don't can you at least tell me their names?" the guy named soul asked

"oh sorry boy I'm Robin, and this is my sister Raven, we're the invincible Steelwing brothers" brother said flashing a peace sign, maka and soul sweat dropped as I faceplamed myself.

"well since we cannot how you the town right now let's go to your apartment, and report to shinigami sama"she said taking my hand happilyand leading me somewhere *we had an apartment!* soul and Robin following near.

After a short walk we arrived at a small building, maka then took something out of ther pants pocket, "here" she handed me a pair of keys, different sizes, "the long one is the the main door's, and the small one the apartment door, o second floor btw number 201" I was pretty excited we we're going to have an apartment of our own I opened th door and rushed upstairs opened the second one and looked inside, it was amazing!

"hey raven, seems like we've found a true home", said robin looking at the apartment once he entered the walls were lilacm it was furniture and had a small kitchen and a nice bathroom with a bathtub. "and I want this room he said entering a room, it was very simple, a desk bed, night stand and a little closet with some new clothes, it's walls were white with feather decors on grey.

"Raven this one is yours" maka called me I went to chek the room, and it was amazing, the wall were black with the silhouette of angels painted in blue and lilac, it also had a bed a desk a night stand and a closet with a few clothes too, gothic clothes!

"wow, this must be really expensive, who got this for us?" I asked dumbstuck at the wonderful place it was

"shinigami sama, he's rich and he gives us this kind of things when we enroll shibusen, and he decored everything too, he knows everything and makes whatever is posible for us to be confortable, oh I almost forgot" she took an envelope out, "heresis your weekly payment, $300 to be exact, this is to cover you daily needs, and if you need more money you can sign up for missions or find a job" this is wonderful, weswent back to the living room to meet the guys.

"well maka now teach them how to contact shinigami" soul said he was lying spread on a couch, maka then went to a mirror and poked it, it got foggy and then she traced some numbers : 42-42-564 in that moment the mirror tuned black and a new image appeared, a man with a strange black 'robr' and a funny skull mask

"hell-oo~ maka-chan, how are you, are the brothers already here?" he asked in a funny voice tone maka nodded her head yes and pulled me to the mirror and called my brother too.

"aaah I see, you must be Raven, and the boy Robin, welcooooooome to death city " he waved and incredibly big hand to us

"t-thanks for everything shinigami sama" I said bowing "yah this is cool" said robin

"well I hope you assist to school tomorrow, maka please lead them to sid-sensei tomorrow so they can be assigned to a group, well that'd be all ciaooooooo" said shinigami sama and the mirror went normal again

"school? I don't wanna go to school it is boring and boring and boring" complained Robin

"yes I think the same," answered soul "but it's quite entertaining once you get to go on missions andon field practices. Robin was not convinced at all… "there will be girls " I said

"wooooaaah said that before ! I will go !" he jumped, we just sweat dropped


	3. the academy, Enter: BlackstarTsubaki

Monday arrived and it was early morning, I was getting ready for school making sure I looked good for my first day so I chose a purple tank top with a torn-like white shit over it, the design of a black and white rose on it, a half thigh short with little chains on the left side, long purple-black striped stockings with black combat boots and a striped sleeved hoodie, my hair loose as always but I clipped my bang to the left with my skull clip.

My brother was still asleep when I was done, so I went to the kitchen to prepare our breakfast, I didn't want much so I just prepared some eggs, the moment I served breakfast in the table, Robin ran to it, I just laughed at him as he engulfed the food while I served the orange juice.

"Ah, raven you always so nice to me, I swear one day I'll make a wonderful breakfast for you and I'll serve it in your bed," he said in dreamy eyes as he finished his food.

"it's nothing, really I know this is the only way for you to wake up early, plus I don't want you to burn the kitchen" I said half joking half serious, he just pouted at me and scoffed.

"well we better get going, we have to meet maka and the sensei to get assigned", I quickly packed some snack for later while Robin went for his stuff, we left the apartment and made our way to the academy.

In the while maka and soul were at the mission board, looking for a new assignment.

"oii maka, how about that one" soul pointed at a mission with the pink 'new' lace

"a haunted house, multiple kishins, soul I know we can do it but we will need reinforcements" said maka once she read the part of multiple, " they don't specify how many there are so might as well be dangerous"

"as long as I can get some more souls then it's fine with whomever you call along us" he said as he walked to sign up for it.

*Somewhere else*

"yahoo! Tsubaki! Today will be a great day! I overheard sid sensei of a pair of new students, so I will challenge them! They will learn that they will never be able of stealing my spotlight!"

"blackstar pleas" tsubaki said trying to calm his excitement, "be careful, remember the last time you tried doing so you almost died" she said worriedly

"well that was a little technical difficulty tsubaki, and that was with kid in a symmetric freak anger…" he laughed nervously " and this are new students! It cannot be that difficult" black star said rushing to DWMA

….

After a while we finally made it to our destination, a tad late since Robin insisted on buying some tarts before school, sometimes i think his stomach is a massive black hole, we ran upstairs to see soul laying in one of the pillars, taking a nap, and a blue man talking with maka, in a moment he turned toward us.

"eep!" I jumped, Robin looked at him as if it was nothing,

"good morning Raven, Robin, this is sid-sensei" she said introducing us to the man, I just stayed close to robin still unsure of what he was.

" good morning, as maka said I'm sid sensei, I won't hurt you girl, I really respect my studets and care of them, that's the kind of man I was"

"good morning" Robin and I bowed, "I'm robin the meister, and my sister Raven the weapon, we're the steelwing brothers" he said in his half cocky voice, sid- sensei then took a paper from a pocket and gave it to him and another one which he handed to me, I took it nervously

" this are your schedules, please be on time for all of your classes, and if you want to get a mission there's a board in the main hall with the available ones, only when you are on a mission you are allowed to be absent at school, and in other cases such as sickness or previous permission of shinigami-sama have a nice day and welcome to shibusen" he said trying to smile I guess. With that he bowed and left.

"so he's a zombie or something like that?" robin questioned,

"yah, long story" said soul not even looking a us from his place

"well umm maka can you show us around? I really don't want to miss any class" i asked with a smile

"ok, let me see which classes you have" we handed her both of our papers, "well robin you have most of your classes along us, except for this two with stein sensei and mifune sensei, you'll be taking the first class along with black star and kilik kun, and the second one with blackstar" she handed him back his paper, "raven you have mixed classrooms, this two are with along with chrona in marie's sensei classroom, this two are with us and stein sensei, this one with Justin san, and this one along with blackstar, with mifune san" she handed back my paper, I hurried to scribble what she said so that I wouldn't forget it.

"maka who are these people you're naming, this black star, chrona kilik and so" asked Robin

"ah well they're some of our friends and fellow students" she smiled, you'll know the shortly but be very pantient with…" she was interrupted

"YAHOO! I'm black star the one and only guy in this school that can be called a star! The one who'll surpass god!" said a guy with spiky hair standing in one of the giant needles of the building, "now who do you think you are as to steal my spot…." He stomped and fell face first from the spike, we all sweat dropped at him.

"oh please don't mind him, he's always like that with new students" a girl with a long pony tail and ninja clothes with a star said from behind us "hi, my name is tsubaki the weapon and he's black star, my meister" she said smiling warmly at us, Robin immediately ran to her

"well hello I'm Robin Steelwing, of the Steelwing brothers, the most famous meisters of all London and soon the most famous on the world!" he said flashing a peace sign, than was until a rock hit his head. "WHAA_?"

"calm down birdie! The one and only famous meister in the whole world it's me! You would never be able of beating me" said the guy named black star

"we'll see that soon bog mouthed kid" said my brother confidently "Raven! Angelic stance!" here we go again

"Tsubaki! Twin scythes!"

We both sighed and transformed into weapons both guys taking their fighting stance

A/N: so yeah I have not much to say,review if you liked :3


	4. first duel Enter: Death the kidd

The guys were taking their stances as we transformed, Black star stood leg open and arms crossed over is head extending his palms to te sky as Tsubaki landed on his hands, Robin on the other side, was standing with his legs together his arms crossed over his chest as I attachedto his back.

"hahhaha so that is your fighting stance? And what are you going to do now? Dancelike a ballerina and fly away?" black star mocked us I got furious but could not do much about it.

Robin closed his eyes as he used his crossed arms to reach the higher and largest feather of the set, as I let them unattached, they turned into a twin katana. Black star's expression changed drastically seeing this.

"so you actually have a real weapon, well let's do this!" he charged at a great speed,

"Raven! Defensive stance" said my brother before Black star was close enough to give a hit,

"hai" I extended a wing making it larger and placed it in front of us as a shield, just in that moment black star hit it and got 'reflected' back.

"it's our turn!" Robin charged at him taking advantage of the extra speed I give to him, both weapons clashed as the real fight begun.

-meanwhile-

"spiriiiiit kuuun~ isn't this an excellet opportunity to see how much has this children grown" said Shinigami-sama watching the match in his mirror, the man on his side, spirit, got closer to him, he had red long hair and was wearing a black tuxedo.

"yeah maybe but this are just a pair or competitive guys, it's just a senseless match" he answered not very interested as it seemed another of black star's senseless fights.

"that's because you haven't noticed a little detail over here" spirit immediately gotcaught in the fight, "can you feel the difference of power between us? One of those souls has a larger wavelength tban the rest" there was the moment of realization in spirit's mind.

"that's impossible" spirit "I thought there was only one person like this, is this the real reason you made them come to death city?" he asked now astonished

"we need powerful allies spirit, and if she becomes a death scythe, both will be a target for our enemies, it's for their safety and the world's too, they can help us greatly now that asura is free again." Shinigami answered as they both continued watching the match.

-back-

"this fight is taking too long, tsubaki let's end it already, demon blade mode, SOUL RESONACE" black star shouted, *this is incredible their soul wavelengths are getting stronger* I thought it seemed like even Robin sensed the power in them. "shadow star!" black star shouted and his shadow began moving toward us like a puppet

We barely dodged it, our try resulting in a large scratch in my brother's shoulder and in my right wing, it had been an entertaining match both of the guys were filled with little scratches here and there, so it was right for black star to try finishing it, as he charged at us at an amazing speed. "Now it's my turn I thought" I whispered to Robin, he nodded and jumped before black star was too close.

"now, now ninja boy don't get too excited, _I_ will be the one to end this match, with my trump card, Raven!" I smirked "steel storm" he shouted as I made us spin as I released many medium feathers that impacted the floor. Robin landed again and used the feathers as stands so have a better movement, he moved over to black star's back and kicked him using his wavelength making him fall to the ground, and jumping back in the air. "steel shot!" he said as I let another rain of steel feathers little one's that pinned his clothes to the ground, then I let us fall over him robin landing with a blade to his neck.

"heh I win" my brother murmured to him

"nope!" a man on the side shouted he was wearing a stitched labcoat and had a giant screw through his head, "look closely boy" robin turned to him and then to me, behind us was black star shadow pointing directly at his heart under me.

Both removed their weapon from each other and I removed all the feathers in the ground, both of us, weapons, turned back into our human form, tsubaki was all bruised and i was a little cut on my cheek, both guys smiled and shook hands

"good fight bird boy, yet I'm not going easy on you next time" said black star

"same here, black star, we'll try that soul resonance thing and that match won't be a tie" Robin said cocky

Both guys began arguing about a next match as the stitched man headed us to the infirmary to treat our wounds, we were received by a tall dark skinned woman covered in bandages, dressed as a nurse.

"this is nygus sensei guys, our p.e. teacher and nurse, she'll attend your wounds, the stitched man, Stein sensei as maka introduced him, said and left he infirmary, behind him entered a man with red hair and a suit, a boy this three white stripes on the left side of his hair, and a pair of blond girls with cowboy hats.

"good afternoon kids" the red haired man spoke "I'm shinigami's death scythe, spirit" he introduced himself, I came to greet you in his name, after such an exciting battle you had" he smiled at us, I looked at him confused since he had not been with the others at that time.

"remember the mirror trick?" maka asked me seeing my confused expression, "it works both sides, shinigami sama's room, the death room, has a mirror that allows him to watch many places, since he cannot leave death city" *a death scythe? I have to talk to him! He must know many things that will help me.* I thought

Just in that moment we heard a loud scream, "take that away from me!" shouted my brother baking himself backing from nygus, "it isn't necessary, i-it doesn't even hurt" we all focused our attention on them, nygus was holding a needle to stitch my brother's arm.

"that coward was the one who almost beat, me!" Shouted black star pointing at him "ha! He doesn't even deserves being called a meister is he cannot take some stitches, crybaby!" my brother's expression changed drastically, though he was still scared, he stood in his proud pose, tear falling from his eyes as nygus sensei began stitching his wound. I shook my head as the others laughed.

"well I have to introduce my team now don't you think?" the striped hair boy said, "my name is death the kid, I'm shinigami sama son, welcome to shibusen academy steelwing brothers, if there's anything you want to know feel free to ask any of the presents in this rooms, or the senseis, and now if you wouldn't mind" he made a pause and looked at me, scanning me with is eyes " please do me the favour.." he paused again lowering his head, "your clothes are so ASYMETRIC!" he screamed ponting a finger at me.

"look at those chains and that shirt, the jacket is quite nice as the socks but look at that hair! Your bangs and the clip are only in one side! it is so horrible" now I was pretty pissed, as I stood and walked to him, I smacked him hard enough for him to fall, yet I was careful not to hurt him, much.

"you're being quite rude about this symmetry thing and you're not symmetric! Look at those three stripes on your hair! They only cover one side of you!" I shouted at him, he went wide eyed and went to a corner and began pouting saying things about thrash and him being scum deserving to die.

I realized what I had done and walked to him. "look I'm sorry I shouldn't have punched you" I said placing a hand on is shoulder, "who cares about that I'm a shinigami, I need to be perfect but I am not! I'm a filthy swine, I deserve to die!" he said back, "aaaw c'mon you said it yourself you're a shinigami! Those three lines are not a big deal, no one notices them *much*, and you're good looking with them" I said patting his back.

"you really think so?" He said, now with a puppy face I nodded and he stood proud again, "still please try to dress more symmetrically, you'd look better" he said. I just sweat dropped at his sudden mood swings while the blond girls looked at me, one of them, the tall one was sweat dropping like me and the small one was in a fit of laughter, it seemed as this happened a lot.

"sorry about that" the tall one said "he's a symmetry freak, I'm liz and this is patty" she pointed at the small girl, "we're kid's weapons, the Thompson sisters" patti flashing a wide smile and her a thumb up.

I smiled at them "I'm Raven and he is my brother Robin, the Steelwing brothers" we shook hands and went back to the others, who were still laughing at Robin's childishness.

…

"that's all" said nygus sensei band-aiding my scratch, now hurry classes are about to start and we don't want you late the first day"

"well Robin come with we have this hour together" liz called my brother I stood there like a lost puppy since none of them had that class with me except for that chrona person maka mentioned but he or she was not here yet,

"I'll take you to your class" soul offered, "I'll join you next hour guys" he said to maka

"soul, you promised you'd stop skipping subjects" maka scolded him, "yah but now it is a good reason to skip it right? You want to help her and you hate losing classes so it is fine for you and me, we both end winning something no?" maka didn't reply just nodded, soul tugged on my arm while walking down the aisle.


End file.
